


Alpha (Part Two)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Alpha [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Modern AU, NSFW, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern biker AU. A/B/O. Someone goes missing after a certain death, Ivar and Reader have no choice but to find them for the greater good.





	Alpha (Part Two)

Halfdan lied. This was not good, for any of us!

The text came through not long after Ivar had pulled me back to him, nuzzling the back of my neck in our newly shared bed. We’d moved in together a few months ago, deciding it was best for business and the clubs for us to move equal distance from both warehouses.

Ivar wrestled me, scrambling and reaching way over my head and pillows to grab my phone, he gave me an odd look as he showed me my glowing screen.

We have a problem

Ivar got the same text not too long after, we got dressed and ready in between grumbling that it was the weekend and we meant to spend it in bed. I sighed once we were outside in the early afternoon sun, the heat of it making me wince as Ivar locked the door to our just perfect, little two story house.

I had already brought my bike to life as I clipped the lock of my helmet, watching Ivar straighten out his leather vest over a crisp black t shirt with matching cuffed jeans and boots. He shot me a sly smile, exerting himself as the Alpha he was, his scent filling the air. Though he’d complained of his legs aching the night before, I was happy that the faint smell of hurt was almost gone once he sat down on his motorcycle.

The ride to the Black Mass house was a nice one, we hit almost every light as we roared past, zig zagging a few times like a synchronized dance before we eventually pulled up to the large black house.

What struck me as odd as I got off and tucked my worn helmet under my arm as he walked up the steps, were the sheer number of bikes, chrome and black, some with flames, some matte, parked on the lawn. Bikes I didn’t recognize.

Lefty 2.0 swung open the door with wild eyes, well one anyway, the other was sporting quite the nasty purple and yellow shiner. He yanked me inside by my leather, shoving me into the hallway so fast I barely caught Ivars Alpha scent rising as another was touching me boldly.

“What the hell man?!” I pushed him off me as we entered the eerily quiet headquarters. Lefty locked the door and grunted at me, “S'not safe, Slugger. I’m surprised you two weren’t followed.”

“Followed?” I asked, brushing off his Beta scent from my clothes as I set I hung up my helmet on my marked peg along the front wall.

“Boss’ll explain,” Lefty and Ivar exchanged challenging glares, their eyes both flashing their respective wolf colors before me when I turned around. I shoved his shoulder to break the stare and Lefty just nodded to the back room with the back of his blonde head. “Come on.”

It felt like I was in trouble, like I’d been sent to the principles office, of which I was all too familiar with in my day. Briefly lost in my thoughts I was suddenly shaken from them once I heard the clamoring of voices from behind the conference room door.

“..I said. Not our problem.”

“We can’t just stand around and do fucking nothing, Boss!”

“What should we do?“

Lefty shouldered his way in through the door first, all the talking and discussion faded as the three of us entered into the rather packed room. Men and women in gang vest of their own were either seated around the table, standing or leaning against the walls. Hell, even Floki and a few of his rarely seen Believers were present.

Halfdan, looking wild eyed with a fresh haircut and shave, locked eyes with me as soon as we came in. He jumped out of his seat, practically knocking it over on teetering legs as he marched over and pulled me into an embrace, cupping my shocked face at his rather intimate gesture.

"Y/N! Thank Odin you’re alright!” His dark eyes searched mine for something I couldn’t put my finger on. He looked me over then turned to Ivar, giving him a firm Alpha handshake and giving him a nod before ushering us into the conversation with the others. Words were flying like arrows I could barely keep up.

“What?” I stuttered. I couldn’t even fathom what I was hearing. The hushed tones in the room, the looks to both me and my mate seemed like we were under a microscope.

Halfdan sighed, huffing on another cigarette as I lit up one of my own in anxiety. “I had no idea, Slugger. No fucking clue,” Halfdan heaved again pinching the bridge of his nose, “Had I known Harald was involved with Astrid I would have warned you…fuck, maybe even bring both Lagertha and Astrid here as hostages. I didn’t know Astrid would go into hiding!”

“What good would that have brought?” A dark haired man with a thick beard and the full on scent of Alpha rose from the group. I recognized him as the leader of The Bruisers, fucking Rollo Lothbrok in the flesh.

The burly man grabbed an even darker bottle of sweating beer up to his lips before killing what was left of it with a quick swipe of his tongue on his bottom lip. He leaned back in his seat then, giving me and Ivar a particular look. “What you two did was no easy task, I give you that but with that out of the way,” Rollo sat up still in a second, wiggling his finger at the bother of us, “You two need to lay low. I trust the hit Harald has put out on you is serious.”

I looked up at Ivar standing next me, a vein in his neck pulsing at the words spoken. If anyone was dead serious, it was my mate. He was giving off smells left and right. Anxietyconfusionangerprotectmatekeeppacksafe flooded my nose instantly.

“Thanks for the advice, Uncle (Uncle??) We’ll need a safe house or several,” Ivar announced, clearing his throat, “Not so sure mine or yours will be sufficient,” Ivar shot my boss a stern look, “How much is the hit anyway? Just curious.”

“$50,000.” A thick woman puffing on a stogie answered, leaning against the back wall, her bleached white shoe keeping her balance on it as she smoked.

“That’s iit?!” Ivar cackled, getting the room to laugh with him nervoulsly, all except me.

….

As we left the clubhouse with this new information, my body twitched and prickled at every sensation. A hit? Brothers and Uncle’s involved. An all out club war. I had no idea where Astrid would even take her stay, Harald was thoroughly incensed on taking me and Ivar out for taking away his secret mistress. It wasn’t like we’d crept into her house and killed her! Where would she be? The Maidens warehouse was obviously a bust on numerous occasions. Maybe if we found her, Harald would call the whole thing off. Maybe…

“Don’t worry baby,” Ivar announced as we walked our bikes into the back of large Black Mass garage in the back, hiding our motorcycles just in case a few Maidens were out on the hunt. Pack fights were always brutal and nasty. “I can smell the fret on you, fucking reeking of it,” he pulled at the heavy door, rolling it up until it recoiled back in place at the top with a bang, “Nothing is going to happen to you.”

I shot him a distressed look as I kicked out the leg stand. I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off, resting down his own bike with his bright right emblem on the front.

“Or me,” Ivar walked over to me and put his hands on my shaking shoulders, I’d never in all my years with the club, had a hit taken out on me personally and yet here we were though Ivar was as cool as an autumn night soothing my worries as if everything were alright, even that made my skin ripple. “Nothing and I mean nothing with happen to us. We just need to be extra careful, maybe leave the city for awhile. Go somewhere quiet where we won’t be noticed.”

“Fat fucking chance,” I exclaimed, throwing his arms off me so I could think, “You’re the leader of The Heathens, there’s no way you can leave now! We’re fucked!” I shouted, stomping out of the garage with purpose, what purpose it was exactly, I wasn’t exactly sure of in that moment. “We are so fucked!”

“Calm down, Y/N,” Ivar huffed and helped me shut down the gate and secure it back up with the heavy padlock. “Everything will be fine.”

Everything was so not fine. Ivar and I had been on the lam from The Maidens for a week now without so much as an incident, keeping a rather low profile just on the outskirts of the city in one of Rollo’s safe houses he’d set up in his own district of Little Paris.

Somehow he’d talked to the city officials to have a section that would do “tremendous hipster revenue”, keeping his French born wife and children happy, a memento to her culture without so much as question. He had a lot of pull and power in the city I would come to find out.

On the seventh night of our stay in yet another small, industrial esque safe house, I woke up with a start. Not only because my wolf ears had picked up an unsettling sound, but because I had actually morphed into my animal form during the night. I had been on edge, my mouth salivating constantly now with the need to keep moving, to not get us caught or killed. That must’ve triggered my inner wolf tenfold.

I blinked my eyes, knowing in an instant that they were golden and glowing with concern. I turned my head at a knocked out Ivar beneath the sheets, sleeping like the dead with his mouth parted. I sniffed out the air, knowing full well it wasn’t just a bump in the night.

I huffed out of my snout and nudged his face with my now wet nose. He didn’t budge. I did it a few more times before heaving a sigh and slinking off the bed, I nudged open the bedroom door and sampled the air for anything amiss, anything-

There were three (FUCK! Three, really?) other wolf scents I hadn’t recognized in the bungalow style safe house. They were circling around, sniffing and growling quietly to themselves as they moved around the kitchen down the hall. My dark fur stood on end as I wedged open the door a little more, giving Ivar the once over with a high pitched whine before heading out into the open. I was on my own, had to keep my mate safe.

I crept out, keeping my tail low and between my hind legs as I stayed close to the wall. My wolf nose picked out another Omega along with two Betas, one of the intruders bumped into the trashcan that I had earlier, signalling that they were coming my way. Protect the pack.

The three of them backed up once I made myself known, snarling and barring my teeth as I came around the corner. I snapped my teeth at them, my front incisors clacking as my fur stood on its end, making me appear larger and way more intimidating.

The inky black fur of the one in the middle backed down almost instantly, one of the scents of the other wolves peeked my interest, I had faintly smelled it when Ivar and I had snuck into Lagertha’s house that night. Must be Torvi. Not only her second in command to The Maidens, but also Lagetheras offspring, Bjorn’s wife and mother of his pups.

Her golden fur and opaque blue eyes shone in the moonlight as she advanced toward me, showing off her own dripping canines. She edged a little closer, padding inch by inch as if I would submit to a Beta. If I could laugh, I would have.

The loud, rumbling growl that came out of my chest stunned them all before barking at them even louder. I let out an extra long bark of alarm to my Alpha just as Torvi charged me, no doubt angry that her so called Queen was dead by our hands.

I stood my ground and fought back, biting and snapping at her when she rose up on her hind legs, pushing me back with her paws. Torvi slapped my nose down, keeping me at bay as the smaller Omega wolf thought it her chance to step up to help her partner out. The black one kept its distance from the fight, even though it had padded closer.

The bungalows kitchen was a mess of torn fur and wall vibrating barks and growls, snarls omitting every second as Torvi and I fought. I bit into one of her legs, making her whimper. The smaller one had the audacity to nip my tail, that Omega bitch. I turned on her in an instant, covering her head and neck with my own in dominance. She whined and laid down, rolling on her belly with my sharp canines thisfuckingclose to puncturing her throat at her bold action.

I snarled against her thick fur, ready to fully bite down when the overheard lights banged one, blinding us all for a moment.

“The fuck?!” Ivars booming voice stopped us in an instant, I salivated against the Omegas fur and skin, sinking them in just a little. “Motherfucker!” Ivar pointed suddenly at the not so welcome trio, making the Betas retreat though I kept the Omega pinned under my snout. “Get the fuck out of here, now! Y/N, come.” He patted his leg twice, giving me a certain Alpha glare I knew not to disobey.

I reluctantly let the submitting wolf go, chomping at her tail as she scrambled away to the others, “Tell your Alpha I know what he’s up to and I will not stand for attacks on my pack, not now, not ever! He’d going to hear from me personally, now go. Go!” Ivar shouted at the wolves, making them run through the kitchen and out the front slightly open front door. Harald himself or one of his members must’ve let these wolves in.

I whined and nuzzled his hand as he looked out the door at the awaiting van, the side doors open as all three hopped inside. We watched them drive off, squealing their tires down the road. I licked his palm before Ivar petted my head, scratching me behind the ear a bit before patting my side like the good Omega I was.

“Good, girl,” Ivar looked down at me, brimming with praise and satisfaction that I had protected our keep, “Very good. They won’t return tonight, Y/N, I assure you. We’re safe thanks to you baby, good Omega.” I closed my golden eyes in appreciation as he led us into the back bedroom.

He chuckled when we finally laid down, licking his ears and cheeks as he nuzzled my fur until we fell asleep.

….

I was still in my other form in the morning, Ivar fed me a healthy sized meal on a full sized sheet pan, patting my head as I ate next to his feet at the island bar top.

He loaded us up into another rented car, humming as he drove to the Black Mass house to tell Halfdan of our incident. Halfdan huffed out a rather strong apology, swearing he had no idea we’d been tailed or that if he had known of our predicament that he would’ve sent some detail, just in case.

Mid conversation Lefty 2.0 opened the back room door, motioning for me to come to him. I looked over at Ivar and Halfdan in deep discussion before slipping through the crack and out into the hall silently.

“You did good, Slugger,” I jerked my head back at his praise, he’d never done that before. He was strong and powerful, even though his name stated otherwise. I honestly thought Lefty 2.0 hated me yet here he was talking to me more than we had in our entire time in the club. He smiled and looked around him anxiously, “Kept your new pack safe. I don’t know how you fended them off, but you did good kid. Up for a game?”

My dark ears perked up at that. It’d been awhile since I had fully transformed and admittedly it felt good, no great even. I could stretch and coil up as needed.

I was having so much fun playing tug-of-war with Lefty and a few other turned wolves in the back, scent marking the tree with our jaws and each other as we bounced and played in the high walled back yard.

I was just about to snare a Beta female member of the club when Ivar whisteled for me. I shot him a look, narrowing my lighter eyes down with my jaws around her neck playfully. Ivar chuckled and patted his leg again, the smile he gave me had me leaving her behind and bounding over to him, throwing my front legs over his shoulder in an embrace only a wolf could omit.

“You ok, back there?” Ivar asked as we returned to the safe house to gather our things and head off to the next one, especially since we didn’t necessarily want to get pegged again. I nodded from the backseat, sitting up so I could rest my head on his heavenly scented shoulder.

The new space was large to an extent. Huge concrete pillars dotted around the open rooms, a full bath at the far end, marked off by a thick and long curtain. I sniffed around the loft, rubbing my jaw and scent around before jumping and curling up at the end of the pristinely made bed with a sigh.

Ivar gave me a quick and satisfying smile as he made our dinner, talking out loud about any and everything as he went. I loved that. He told me in a hushed tone that we were going to see Harald in the morning, that it would be safe and a good deal to have between us. Between the clubs.

I whined lowly and knocked my head into his knee to add to my chagrin when he set down a plate for me as he ate on the bed. Apparently Rollo had forgotten to buy a table and chairs.

“Don’t worry, Omega,” Ivar pet me and let me lick his hand once, “Harald will see things my way. For being so strong, Slugger, you don’t act like it-hey! Bad girl!” Ivar yanked his hand away and shoved the suddenly nipped fingers into his pouty mouth. “Just you wait, Omega. Just you wait.” Ivar laughed.

I woke up in my Alpha’s arms, stretching my freshly felt limbs. I was into my human form, completely naked tangled around him. I woke Ivar up with a bump of my chin on his, still feeling the minor side effects of my transformation. My bones loose and recharged as I tucked myself around him tighter. Ivar smiled dreamily with his eyes closed at the feel of my skin and no longer my fur. I felt refreshed and clear headed, ready to face Finehair and his Brood.

Ivar spent the entire car ride over to Haralds explaining that we would be safe and that if we could find and bring his mistress back in one piece, he would not challege Ivar anymore. If they came to an agreement. That was Ivars thinking and clearly not what Haralad hand in mind.

With just a slight, barely there wave of his leathery hand did a few of his followers advance on us before Ivar had a chance to turn off the car. They were waiting for us, clearly not happy to see our visiting faces. An eruption of low, rumbling growls mixed with a few puffed out chests as they manhandled me and my mate gruffly.

The annoyed huff I gave out got Finehair to quirk up an eyebrow as the just as burly members of The Brood shoved us into a dimly lit and tapestry lined basement. The whole house reeked of Alpha and not the good kind.

Some of the men in here, including the one holding my bicep a little too tight as we stood before the so called King of Norway, was a womanizer and abuser. His strong scent pretty much blocked out everyone elses smell, even my own mate’s. Purebredeliteproudnarcissisticarogantwhelpmachine…gross. I wrinkled my nose at the last punch of scents.

Ivar tried to jerk out of the brutes’ hold, only to be grabbed and tugged at by other Alphas in the dark room. Annoyance radiated off his skin. Harald just looked at us, rubbing his beard for a few minutes before speaking to us directly.

“Young Ivar,” Finehair chuckled dryly in his throne like chair at the far back wall, the room glowing with gently lit candles and low hanging chandeliers. It made him look even more powerful and not one to be crossed, unfortunately for us we had done just that. “While I understand you and your mate did what needed to be done and thank you for that by the way, it did not all end so well for others.” Harald cleared his throat and strode up to us, towering over me but not Ivar as he sniffed at the air around, looking for weakness. “You see, my mistress Astrid was terribly fond of the blonde Shield-maiden. Very, in fact they were lovers once before I stole her heart and warmth.” He shone his dark eyes at me, trying to intimidate me under another Alphas gaze. I adverted my eyes quickly, turning to count the rivet holes on Haralds boots instead.

“Sorry about all that, Harald ,” Ivar said giving off a heated look to the men holding him when their Boss told them to let Ivar go, along with myself. “If I had known it would cause this much trouble, things would’ve played out in a different light.”

“You’re right about that,” Harald clapped a hand on Ivars shoulder, I could feel Ivar wanted to say and or do something in retaliation, but the older and wiser Alpha just smiled, clearly sensing it as well. “I also will apologize for sending a few visitors the other night but, as I’m sure my brother and your leader Y/N, has told you: my love has gone into hiding. And as sadly as it seems, The Brood can’t seem to use their fucking snouts worth a good hot damn and find her,” Harald ground his teeth after barring them around to the surrounding men and peppered in women. “Worthless!” he barked and bowed his head then came up while looking, honestly, stressed the hell out. “Apologizes.”

“How about we make a deal?” Haralds eyes glimmered a beautiful amber at the idea, telling Ivar to go on. “Say you take the hit off us, alert all the clubs. Just listen, hear me out. Then how about my mate and I find your…Astrid and bring her back to you safely. No harm no foul, you’ll have your woman and we’ll have our lives.”

Finehair walked away from us then, sucking on his teeth as he paced the room, a hand constantly smoothing over his mouth then his hair, then mouth again. The weep of anxiety and trust floated around like a little black rain cloud. At one point Harald could only open his mouth like a fish, wanting to say something but couldn’t seem to formulate the words just to his methodical liking.

….

“How did that even work?” I scoffed once we were lead out of that interrogation space and into the full dining room. We stood around in mimicking stances, our arms crossed over our chests respectively, listening to The Broods’ leader call and text all the local gangs that the hunt was over, Ivar and I were in the clear now.

“No clue,” Ivar chuckled quietly and lowered his voice to a holyshityourvoicedripslikehoneytakemehomeAlpha level, making the sudden realization that my skin was tickling in an all too familiar pattern, starting at the base of my spine until it resided in my skull. My heat cycle was just around the corner, it’d be best not to push it down so we could get this mission done. This was sensitive business now, not some grunt work. “I’m just glad it did. Shhh, here he comes.”

Ivar straightened up, making himself the tallest man in the room by a long shot as Harald stuffed his phone into the pouch of his navy hoodie, fixing his leather vest.

“You’re safe,” he extended his arms out wide before clapping his hands together once, “You two are in the clear, find my Astrid and I will be in debt to you until you call for it. You’ll keep your word?”

“Of course we will.” Ivar nodded and shook the mans hand firmly, asserting himself before we left The Broods’ grounds.

….

A soft bite on the inside of my thigh, a breathy moan in my ear, Ivars salvia dripping down my sweaty neck only to be replaced with a strong, squeezing hand. His Alpha scent overpowering me, making me useless as I rutted in compliance with his vulgar words of praise and ownership. Those filthy things were dotted with admiration and want, a desire and need to have all of my senses on the edge, just as I felt myself getting wetter and wetter-

“Y/N, baby. Wake up, fuck, please wake up.” Ivar nosed over the back of neck, rubbing his scent all over my exposed skin, breathing me in in short intervals while his hands stilled my rutting hips in our bed. Just that touch alone had my body singeing, jittering with pure arousal for my Alpha. My body felt alight with every sensation, I could practically feel the individual rows of his fingerprints. I purred, panting now that Ivar was rubbing my arm up and down.

“M’ up, Alpha,” I breathed, my voice shot from desire as I pushed back on him, bumping my ass into his stiff cock. “Fuck me, please Alpha.”

“You’re already so worked up,” Ivar sat up on one of his elbows as he bent down and licked and kissed my neck and throat, humming with approval as I exposed my neck out for him in a sign of obedience. “Dreaming about me?”

He growled when I whined out what I wanted to be a ‘yes’ but all that came out was a strangled noise, along with a flood of wetness between my thighs.

“Bet you were dreaming about this mouth,” Ivar reached a hand under my chin and turned my face to his, he gasped when he noticed my glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, “Damn, Omega. Look at you, it’s like you’re-holy shit, baby are you in heat?” He was quick to roll me onto my back when I yelped and grabbed at his arms once he was on top of me, peeling away the sheet that separated our bare skin. He moved so swiftly you’d never know his legs bothered him from time to time, like he’d told me.

“Alpha please!” I writhed under his touch, whimpering at the thick sexual atmosphere that clouded our bedroom. “Mate me, mate me.” I panted, clawing at his shoulders, scratching his back, licking my teeth. “I need you.”

Ivar was quick to grab a hold of his own cock, pumping it in his hand against my leaking entrance before sliding in through my folds with ease until our hips locked together. Wailing like a banshee in the night, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moaned when my walls gripped him.

“Fuck!” Ivar pressed his head to my chest as he pulled half way out before slamming back into me, making me jump up the bed, my head digging into the pillows. He let out a startled moan when my hands found his loose and sleepy hair, tugging his head up to kiss me.

He kissed me back hard, slipping his tongue in my mouth when our teeth clashed, one of us nipped the other, the sudden and welcome taste of blood and lust flared between us.

Ivar fucked me aggressively, bringing me to my first orgasm that barely quenched my thirst to get thoroughly fucked out. He moaned my name before pulling out with a damp slap of his drenched cock on my inner thigh.

He wiggled down and buried his face in my pussy, attacking my cunt like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Moaning and grunting against my heat, cleaning me up as much as he could before I was coming yet again, soaking his face with a squeal and tremble of my thighs.

“Alpha! Please, mate me. Mate me!” I sobbed when he dug his fingers into my hips, pushing me down into the bed as he rolled us over, grabbing his hard cock again, letting me position myself over it and sink down with a scream. “Oh, Alpha!”

I collapsed on top of him, my arms jelly with too many sensations. He felt so good and thick inside me, bucking his hips up, jolting me up and down. Ivar grabbed my arms and twisted them back, holding onto wrists tightly.

“Shit! You’re so fucking wet, naughty fucking thing wants to get mated. I’m gonna mate you good, Omega.” I cried out at his words that sounded smooth and silk in his low, seductive voice, “Mate you fucking all night, milk your fucking pussy and fill you with me. Fuck, you want that, don’t you?” I purred in his ear as I mouthed sloppily over his shoulder, nodding frantically as I felt myself about to cum again.

“Y-yes, Alpha. Fill me up, I want it.” I breathed out, moaning loudly, “I’m gonna cum! Make me, please Alpha.” I screamed out his name one a hard thrust before he rolled us back over. Ivar moved my legs up, pinning my knees to my chest as he pounded me into the mattress relentlessly.

“Fuck, Y/N. M’ gonna knot you…for fucks sake I could just fuck some pups right into you,” Ivar thrusted into me hard until we both felt his knot slip and catch just inside my walls. “Bet you want that, you dirty Omega bitch. Look at you, soaking my cock. Dirty girl.”

I wailed and sunk my teeth into his shoulder, undulating at the feeling of his knot sliding in and out as Ivar mated me like the animals we were. Ivar kept his word and fucked me all night until I was a sated, sweaty mess tucked under his arm, with my hand over his hammering heart.

….

What struck me as odd as I sat on the edge of our bed the next morning, completely spent and refreshed, was the shirt Harald had tossed me before we left his house. The eggplant colored material was light in my hands, that wasn’t the weird part. The fact that there were two completely different scents latticed through it shouldn’t have been curious.

I smelled it again, getting Astrids dewy, sandalwood scent fresh in my brain but there was another Alpha sent that wasn’t Haralds. This mission was going to be harder than I thought.

“What do you mean?” Ivar asked as he whipped up something quick for us to eat, clanging and tossing items in a pans left and right, kicking the fridge door closed as if it were nothing.

“I’m telling you,” I held up Astrids shirt in my hand as I sat across from the stove at the small bar top, watching his back muscles flex as he reached for a set of plates. “There’s two distinct scents, one is Astrids and the other…I have no idea who the other Alpha is but it could be a clue. Maybe she’s with them.”

“Let me see.” Ivar motioned for the shirt as he turned to face me, scratching absently at his bare chest before snagging it from me and smelled it for himself. “Babe, all I smell is Astrid-” he caught himself, his blue eyes widening suddenly at some silent realization as he tossed the shirt over and over, smelling each sleeve cuff before searing the collar.

“What is it?”

“Bjorn.”

“What?!”

“The other scent,” he inhaled at the collar again, shutting his eyes, gathering as much information as possible. “The other Alpha is…Bjorn.”

“As in your brother Bjorn?” I swallowed hard, I knew of him and what he’d done as the President of The Grizzly’s. Cut throat, ruthless, always on an adventure across the states and then some, adding to his crew left and right with more thirsty and vengeful men and women. The image of them cutting up that man that had made me wary of my own mate then sent a chill down my spine.

“Afraid so,” Ivar looked at the purple shirt before tossing it down on the counter and finished cooking, leaving me to finger over the shirt. “We’ll see him tonight. He’s got to know something, Harald called him first remember?”

I nodded and took the food, waiting for Ivar to settle in next to me before eating. Alpha always gets the first bite.

We talked as we ate, trying to figure out just how the two knew one another on quite the personal level or so it seemed. Maybe Astrid was good friends with Torvi and had borrowed a shirt for a night out. It could be possible, though the latter reason that had been sloshing around in my brain kept pointing me in the direction. That Astrid was involved with Bjorn in a more primal way.

It was about an hour through weaving traffic did we ride our bikes together to his eldest brothers clubhouse, a dark brown flag with a large white B in the center billowed in the wind on the front porch. A large row of evenly spaced bikes lined the front of the house instead of what used to be flower beds.

We mounted off and opened the gate, two large Dobermans growled at us with their mouths panting at the newcomers. Without saying a word Ivar and I both gruffed at them, the dogs backed down instantly, whining as they laid down.

I returned Ivars smile as we knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. To my surprise his own brother answered the door, he’d clearly gotten some fresh ink around the swell of his neck as he eyed us with no real readable expression.

“Ivar,” Bjorn acknowledge his brother then me from the doorway, “And Ivars mate.”

“Hello brother,” Ivar faked a smile and cleared his throat, “I think you know why we’re here.”

“I do?” Bjorn scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as a few of his men heard the conversation and joined, standing behind their President. “That is some news to me, brother.”

“Where is she?” I piped up, even though I was an Omega I knew no harm would come to me with my mate and sudden brother-in-law.

“Well aren’t you a bold one.” Bjorn chuckled, laughing me off which made me rumble a low sound at the back of my throat.

“You’re lucky she didn’t bring her bat.” Ivar stood up for me, tilting his head, convincing his brother that Omega or not, I was tough on my own.

“Ok ok,” Bjorn held up his hands in defense with a certain half smile he’d obviously done his whole life, thin deep set wrinkles lit up his face. “I trust you. Now who are we talking about?”

“Astrid.”

“Astrid!” Bjorn feigned innocence, he looked at me as I eyed him and the brutes behind him, “Why would she be here?”

“Is she not?” I asked.

“What do you think?”

“Bjorn, we don’t have time for games-”

“Like you two? Stalking my mother so you could get revenge for your own, Ivar hmmm?” Shit! I knew that would come up, Lagertha’s death was still pretty new… “Don’t you worry I’ll want my revenge on you someday, brother.”

“You might get it,” Ivar answered suddenly, not backing down for a second, “I wouldn’t put it past you but I know you have other endeavors at the moment that need your special attention. We’ll cross that bridge when the time comes. For now though,” Ivar raised his eyebrows and gave his brother a sharp look, “We’re just here for Astrid.”

Shockingly Bjorn led us inside the house and straight up the stairs, explaining that Astrid had come to him after she had found out about Lagertha. I clapped myself on the back when Bjorn revealed he and Astrid did have a fling of sorts, the sleeping dark haired haired woman was his lover too.

Bjorn rocked her hunched shoulder to wake her, her bright yet tired eyes looked up at him before looking confused at the two of us standing at the foot of the bed. With a sad smile and kiss on the cheek to Bjorn, we all left The Grizzly’s house, Astrid slide on behind me as I turned on my motorcycle. She held onto my vest tightly, pressing her face against my back as we backed out of the gate and back to our familiar city.

I didn’t realize Harald could look like that, joy and happiness looked strange on his otherwise hard face. His eyes shut tightly as he embraced his safely found mistress, Ivar was pretty vague about how and where we’d easily found his woman. That was a different kind of conversation. He thanked us repeatedly as we left, calling out that he meant what he’d said about being in debt to my mate.

I stopped Ivar from starting his beasts engine, beaming down at him as he looked up at me curiously.

“What’s wrong-”

I just shook my head with a sly grin. “Nothing. I was just thinking that now we’re free of all this mess, we could…you know.” I bit my lip and wondered if he’d pick up on my flush emotions or notice the way I wiggled my hips just a little, still covering his hand with my own.

“We could what?” Ivar licked his chops telling me he knew exactly what I meant but wanted to hear me say it, to beg for it like a good Omega mate.

I bent my head and barely brushed my lips against his full ones as I breathed him in, “We could try for pups this time.”

Ivars eyes flashed wildly, shining that glowing blue that made my knees weak. “What my Omega wants, I want. Tell you what, first one home gets to chose how hard and where. Deal?” Ivar cupped the back of my head just then and kissed me deeply, humming into my mouth so low it felt like he was rattling my teeth.

“Deal.” I approved and had never seen Ivar start his bike and roar out onto the open road so fast! It was my plan to let him get a head start before roaring my way behind his trail and I was not disappointed in the least.

As soon as I ran into the house, slamming the door behind me I could smell Ivars want and need for me all the way from the living room. He had managed to keep the lights low and lit a few large candles that lived on our coffee table.

He sat on the couch, shirt and vest long gone hanging haphazardly across the other couch cushions, rubbing himself through his jeans. I shook my head playfully before crawling in his lap as Ivar smirked.

“Looks like I won. Hope you’re ready for you Alpha to fuck you fucking limp, baby,” even though he was serious I could hear and feel his playfulness drip with every word. Halfdans voice resonated in my head just then ‘this could be good for us’, little did he know how much that meant in a different light. I knew we were ready, had been for awhile and this could definitely be good for us. “I’m not stopping until you’re sore and full and then I’m going to fuck pups into you and keep you safe. Keep our pack safe.”

Ok, so maybe Halfdan was a more than right.


End file.
